


Hourglass Soulmates

by orphan_account, StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Lives, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doubts in the system of hourglasses ticking down until you meet your soulmate. Maybe he doesn't want to know when he'll meet that special person.</p>
<p>(edited and added to 5/1/16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Maniccrocodilian on tumblr for the beginning ficlet!!

Sometimes it seemed like the tiny enchanted hourglass went weeks without a single grain falling from the top chamber to the bottom.

Sirius had tried everything from shaking the little thing to attempting to send artificial spells for rapid growth at it. All those spells did was make a mess of his floor. His brother would watch the artificial spells bounce off and he would giggle at his misfortune.  

“You don’t even need a soulmate,” he would point out, echoing their parents’ arguments against the little hourglass. “You’ve already met all the pureblood families and their children. If your soulmate isn’t one of them, then why bother with one?”

Sirius would let the words wash over him, locking himself up in his room again, imagining what the person linked to the hourglass was like. Clearly not a pureblood, so maybe a half-blood, or even a muggleborn. It would be absolutely impossible to bring such a person to meet his family, but maybe a distanced relationship would be enough for him and his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate would be someone who was fine with being friends while Sirius attempted to be a more respectable member of the House of Black. He didn’t even _need_ a romantic relationship. It might be enough to just be able to talk with whoever his soulmate turned out to be. And besides, he's already been labeled a 'player' by his friends, and who would be in love with a heartbreaker like him?

Kreacher knocked on the door to Sirius’ room.

“Young Master, a letter for you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” he announced.

Sirius put the hourglass aside, onto his bedside table. Another school’s acceptance letter, great. He unlocked the door only long enough to take the letter from Kreacher, walking back to his bed. Sirius takes out the other letters, and places them all out side by side.

He didn’t have to ask his parents to know what they expected from him if he chose Hogwarts. Slytherin was the only acceptable House for the Black family. But maybe, if he picked another school, he might be able to spend time with people who thought differently than his old pureblood family. If their traditions were different enough…

But in the end, no matter what he came up with, Sirius was sure his parents would force him to go to Hogwarts, and then he would have to end up in Slytherin. Sirius picked up the other letters and sighed with a heavy heart. He folds the letters up into little paper airplanes and throws them out his window. Sirius sighed and put the Hogwarts letter on his bedside table.

"You'll have to do, I suppose." He mutters at the letter.

Then his eyes widened. The golden sand in the hourglass was pouring a steady stream of sand into the bottom, the most progress he's ever seen since he could remember. It stopped almost as soon as it started, but it was still something.

Sirius glanced from the hourglass to the letter frantically.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn’t be a bad place after all.

His heart quickened as he stared at the hourglass, shaking it to see if it was a fake somehow- although that would be impossible, each person’s hourglass was distinct from each others in some way or another and difficult to duplicate- beaming at the sand at the bottom. He tossed the hourglass on his bed and ran out of his room, calling to his parents.

“Mother, Father! I've picked the school I wish to go to!” Sirius tries to straighten himself out, to seem reasonable. His parents were unfazed at the untidiness of Sirius, but they were suspicious nonetheless.

“What school? Please say it will be a respectable one.” Sirius’s mother remarks, scowling at the letter in Sirius’s hand. He stuck out the letter to his mother and father. They examined it carefully, nodding in approval. “I suppose Hogwarts will do.” His mother said, handing the letter back to Sirius. Sirius grinned widely at his mother and ran back upstairs. The start of the year was a little more than a month away, and he needed to figure out what he needed!

Sirius ran into his room, his heart still pounding, reaching for the supply list. A few books, a cauldron, a pet (that wasn’t required but he would tell his parents it was), and a wand. Sirius was excited for the wand. Sirius looked up some theories about wands a while back, and they all went way over his head, but that didn't mean he didn't try to understand all of it, grabbing book after book from his families personal library to search all the different terms.

He zoned out for a moment, thinking about the hourglass sitting on his bed. Each hourglass was unique to each user, where each one matched the soulmate’s personality. Sirius’s was ragged but beautiful, the glass being warped to form a beautiful S-shaped curve. The wood had the engravings of the moon cycle, the details exquisite. The wood holding the glass and sand steady was also raw and worn from the many times Sirius had fallen asleep holding it, thinking about who he was destined to be with.

Within the next three weeks, the Black family had supplied him with all the materials needed for his first year of schooling at Hogwarts. Except for, well, the most important component. A wand.

Sirius walked down Diagon Alley, trying to look like a normal kid instead of a child of the prestigious Black family, he of course accomplished this by walking there alone (and not because his parents refused to go to the alley, saying it was 'dirty' and for 'mudbloods'), as well as keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets. Not really the most inconspicuous. He walked into Ollivander’s, asking the wandmaker for a wand. Ollivander took a quick look at Sirius and grabbed a wand seemingly at random from a tall shelf stuffed with wand after wand.

“Eight inches. Phoenix feather core. Ash. Give it a wave.” He says offhandedly. Sirius looks at the man like he's crazy, but does what he asks. Suddenly, a bright explosion comes from the wand, and Ollivander quickly replaces the wand with another. “Twelve inches. Dragon heartstring core. Apple.” He gives it a short flick, hoping this one doesn't explode in his face. It doesn’t go as badly as the last one, but still gives Sirius a small shock to his hand. The wandmaker sighs and rubs his hands together, jogging to a shelf at the far end of the store to grab a wand. “Fifteen inches. Dragon heartstring core. Chestnut.” By this point Sirius knows what to do. He starts to raise the wand, but Ollivander quickly grabs the wand, tutting as he grabs another. “This is the one, I can feel it. Fifteen inches. Dragon heartstring core. Oak.” Sirius grabs the wand, feeling like a piece of him has just been returned. He waved the wand slowly, a small trail of light came out of it as he moved it. Ollivander clapped his hands together once, pleased. Sirius payed the man and quickly exited the store.

“Hey, you!” A childish voice yelled. Sirius went stiff, turning towards the voice. “Don’t look so scared, just wanted to talk to you ‘bout Quidditch.” The boy talking was of average height for an eleven-year-old, with almost black hair and brown eyes. Sirius visibly relaxed. The boy walked closer to him, nearly strutting.

“Oh, okay. What about?” Sirius knew a lot about Quidditch, he was a natural at it, or at least that's what his parents said. And his personal quidditch coach. But if anyone asked, he didn't have one.

“Just wanted to know your opinion on brooms. Do you think newer brooms are better, or older and more reliable?” This kid knew just who to ask for this.

“Usually a newer broom would be better, but if the broom was made by a shabby company, then an older and more reliable broom would be better.” Sirius said, matter-of-fact. The boy turns to another and points, yelling ‘HA!’. He turns back around to face Sirius, smiling, friendly. Kind.

“By the way, I’m James. James Potter.” The kid named James says, sticking out his hand. Sirius hesitates. He knows the reaction some people have to his pompous family.

“I’m Sirius. Sirius Black.” Sirius shakes the boy’s hand. He remained unfazed by Sirius' name, a good start.

“Good to meet ya, Sirius. Excited to see what house you’ll be in?” James grins, a wild look in his eyes. “I’m hoping I’ll be in Gryffindor. That house’s for people brave of heart, see.” James explains when Sirius gives him a blank look.

“My family expects me to be in Slytherin, hey! Don’t give me that dirty look! I don’t wanna be in it either, I’d rather be in any other house.” Sirius explains to James with a frown.

“But… Slytherin? Really? Your family’s a pureblood one, then?” James asks, with a bit of a bite.

“Yeah we’re pureblood. The only house me and my brother were told about was Slytherin. What’re the other houses like?” Sirius asks, curious. James’ eyes widen a bit and he purses his lips, thinking.

“Well… Slytherin is full of usually purebloods, and they’re cunning and like power, but you already knew that… Gryffindors usually are brave, pure of heart, and protect their friends and family. Ravenclaws are smart, they love knowledge and books and stuff. Hufflepuffs are kind, and good seekers.” James says, occasionally pausing to think. Sirius hums quietly, deciding what house he's like to be in. He definitely wasn’t a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and he didn’t want to be a Slytherin, so that left Gryffindor.

“So that means I’d be a Gryffindor, too! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are totally not my style, and I don’t want to be a Slytherin, so that leaves Gryffindor!” Sirius exclaims proudly. James grins at Sirius.

“Then I’ll see you at the start of school, then. Hope to see you at the Gryffindor table, buddy!” James runs off towards some anxious looking parents. They probably knew who Sirius was, which isn’t too good seeing how they’re looking at him. Oh well. They would have to get used to it. Sirius prided himself on how he didn’t want to be like the rest of his family.

As the start of school got closer, Sirius got more nervous. How DID people get sorted into their houses? His parents assured him that as long as he was in Slytherin he would be fine. After that talk, Sirius was even more nervous. When the day came to leave Black Manor, Sirius was both ecstatic and terrified. He grabbed his trunk and tucked his wand into his pocket (he didn’t succeed in convincing his parents that a pet was necessary, how dumb was that?).

When Sirius got to the train station and got to station 9 ¾, he waved to his parents and his little brother Regulus, who would come to school with Sirius a year later. He hopped onto the train and tried to find an empty compartment. As soon as he found one, the boy he met in Diagon Alley- James was it?- ran into his compartment, breathless.

"What happened?" Sirius says, nervously glancing up and down the halls before closing the compartment door. James raises a finger, taking big labored breaths.

"Kid mocked-" A deep breath, "me... Had to teach him a-" A big gulp of air here, "lesson." James says. Why he had to run away Sirius didn’t have to know, so he left that conversation there. He chuckles, tossing James a small bottle of water he had bought earlier. "Thanks, Sirius." James says after he chugs the whole bottle. "So, why Hogwarts? I mean, your family's pretty rich and famous and stuff, enough to get into any school." So, his parents must have told him about the Black family after their first meeting. Oh well, one less friend for Sirius, it seemed.  _Or not_ , his brain reminded him,  _he doesn't seem to be running away right now._

"Well, it's a good school... But the main reason I came here was because when I got the letter and decided I wanted to go here 'cause my parents would force me anyway, my hourglass dumped a whole bunch of sand into the bottom." Sirius said, guiltily. James let out a little laugh.

"Hogwarts was the only option for me, but that's the main reason I came, too. Ooh! Look at mine!" James says, scrambling to reach into his bag, taking out his hourglass. Nearly all the contents in the top were in the bottom. The wood was ornate, with beautiful flowers all over it, mainly lilies. Sirius ‘oohs’ at the hourglass, taking his own out shortly after. It had a significantly smaller amount in the top than when he left, with the sand pouring out steadily. James ogles at their hourglasses. "Dude! At this rate, we'll meet our soulmates _within_ the train ride!"

"Yeah." Sirius says blandly, too distracted by his own hourglass. He daydreamed about his soul mate for possibly the millionth time since he could remember having the thing. Hourglasses were made about a week before a child was born, a specialist in the magic of the hourglasses would come, laying a hand over the mother's stomach, using complex and difficult magic to create the hourglass. They were usually priced around two sickles, cheap because of the inherent need for them. Sirius didn't imagine anyone in particular, his parents (surprisingly) along with many others have told their children not to expect a certain person of any certain background. Whoever it was was gonna be amazing, though.

"Hello? Sirius? Hey dude, snap out of it!" James was snapping in front of his face, trying to gather his attention. "Look at my hourglass! I think I'm gonna meet 'em soon!" James was nearly jumping up and down, he was so excited. Sirius watched James' hourglass, occasionally looking towards the door. Sirius leaves to go do something else, he didn't want to be the one to ruin James and whoever's perfect moment. Of course, he took his hourglass with him. While walking through the train corridors he overheard a girl talking to her friend about how her time was almost up.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Sirius asks the fretting girl.

"Lily, why?" The girl asks.

"Go down that way fifteen compartments. On the sixteenth, open the door and go in." Lily looks at him with kindness and runs off towards the door. He chuckles, looking at his own hourglass. It would probably still be about an hour or two until he met his own soul mate. Sirius sighs and moves toward another compartment. He walks into a compartment with a sleeping boy in it. He decides that it would be easier to stay here and not disturb the ratty looking boy than to find another compartment. Sirius falls asleep a few minutes later.

Sirius woke to a tap on his shoulder.

“H-hey, kid, you gotta wake up, the train’s getting to Hogwarts in fifteen minutes!” A scraggly voice calls. Sirius gets up unwillingly. He looked into the ratty kids face, with the kid slightly cowering against Sirius’s glare. “My name’s Peter, Peter Pettigrew. A-and yours?” Sirius takes a deliberately long time to answer, rolling his head on his shoulders.

“My name’s Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, Peter.” Sirius stuck out a hand at the boy, who got an awed look on his face when he heard Sirius’s name. Peter slowly stuck out a hand and shook Sirius’s firmly. After Peter released Sirius’s hand, the latter reached into his bag to look at his hourglass. It looked like there was only half an hour left until he met his soulmate.

“Oh, so that’s your hourglass?” Peter said, bemusedly. Sirius got a little protective over his hourglass when anyone came too near, and he put a hand around it.

“Yeah, so? Where’s yours?” Sirius said protectively.

“Oh, I don’t have one.” Peter said, leaning back against the bench. “Not because my family didn’t have money, it’s just that the hourglass maker said to my mom that I didn’t need one. I was aromantic even at birth.” Peter said the last bit dreamily, and Sirius envied the ease of his life. No soulmate to worry about. Sirius looked out the window, startled by how close the train was coming to Hogwarts. He quickly grabbed his robes from his trunk and put them on. Sirius grabbed his hourglass and quickly slipped it into his pocket. He stood by the window for about five minutes, getting more and more anxious as the school got closer.

The train pulls into the station in Hogsmeade, and Sirius quickly rushes off the train, feeling like that was what he needed to do to meet his soulmate. Or maybe not. He didn't know what to do, to be honest.

He took out his hourglass- it would probably be a few minutes until he met his soulmate. Sirius was starting to panic. What if he didn’t meet his soulmate in time? What if he was going too fast? What if he missed his soulmate completely, and because of this he would never meet them? Sirius starts to panic, deciding to sit down on a curb to take a breather. He closes his eyes for a moment and is startled awake by James, probably after a few minutes.

“Dude, we gotta go! Hagrid’s waiting!” Sirius stood up, nearly knocking James over in the process.  _Who the hell is Hagrid?_ Sirius wonders, but doesn't ask. He trusts James.

“Let’s go, then!” Sirius said, speedily walking towards the boats that carried the new first years to the castle. He took his hourglass out of his pocket- it would be moments before he met his soulmate. Sirius dragged James by the wrist towards the last two boats. The first boat held Lily- James’s soulmate- the second, someone whom Sirius couldn’t quite see. James murmured a quick ‘good luck’ before jumping into his boat and sailing off with unknown magics. Sirius felt his heart pumping faster and faster as he reached the boat, legs slowly turning to jelly wondering who it was.

Sirius jumped into the boat, turning to face his soulmate- he knew it was his soulmate as the last grain of sand was just falling into the bottom of the hourglass- as his eyes pierced beautiful deep green eyes with full blonde lashes surrounding them. Sirius didn’t feel the boat take off after the others, as he was suddenly drowning in his beautiful eyes. It took Sirius a moment to fully recognize the features of the young boy. The squared jaw, the wispy blonde hair, the curved nose, the full lips- it was all perfect to him. The boy seemed just as taken with Sirius as Sirius was with him- looking at Sirius’s face, then blushing heavily. The boy spoke first.

“My name’s Remus Lupin. I-I’m guessing a handshake is too formal, yeah?” Remus awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. But it was adorable to Sirius.

“I’m Sirius Black. And yeah, a handshake would be too formal.” Sirius says, leaning in for a hug. The two boys hug, laughing slightly at their awkward predicament. When they separate, Remus is the first to speak.

“So, who did you expect for this whole soulmate thing? I’ve heard of the Black family and how pure the blood is. I’m sorry if I’m not what you were expecting.” Remus looks down at his hands with such an expression that nearly broke Sirius’s heart.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone hoity-toity, if that’s what you’re saying.” Sirius says, putting a hand on Remus’s shoulder. “And let me tell you, Remus, when I saw you, my heart nearly exploded- no, the stars aligned just for this, man. I felt the galaxy be one with me.” Sirius gestures towards the wide expanse of the sky, hearing Remus laugh. Sirius chuckles, then snuggles up to Remus, wrapping an arm around him. Sirius finally glances up at Hagrid, who was talking about the castle, but once he noticed that Sirius was staring at him, he gave a small encouraging smile, then continued on with his lecture.

Once the boats reached the castle, Sirius and Remus stepped out of the small boat, walking towards the castle with the rest of the first years. They reach the doors of the great hall, Sirius started to get nervous. What if he and Remus got into separate houses? Sirius didn’t want himself or Remus in Slytherin. Remus took Sirius’s hand in his own, giving an encouraging smile.

Sirius and the rest of the first years stepped into the Great Hall, looking around to all the different tables. All the first years were herded up to the raised platform that the teachers stood on. Or at least, Sirius guessed where the teachers. A teacher named McGonagall (based off the kids' chanting of 'Who's next, McGonagall? Who's next?' coming from the upperclassmen) started calling out names to be sorted. The person whose name was called would sit on a tall stool, the Sorting Hat put on their head, and the Sorting Hat would sort them. Some took less than ten seconds, others took agonizing minutes.

Sirius’s name was called eventually, sending a panicked wave through his body. Sirius slowly made his way to the stool and the Sorting Hat, everyone’s eyes on him. He sat in the stool and when the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, he heard it deliberating where he should be placed.

_There’re plenty of smarts here, not quite good enough for Ravenclaw though. Ohh, a member of the Black family! But oh, some contempt for power and cruelty. Slytherin is out, then. There’s a clear choice here between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, then. **Gryffindor** **!**  
_

The Sorting Hat says the last word aloud, and there is a deafening cheer from the Gryffindor table as Sirius joins it. Sirius gets a few pats on the back, but he is still nervous for Remus’s sake. Many more students are put on the stool before Remus. Once Remus gets the Sorting Hat put on his head, the hat takes a good minute or two, tension still thick in the room, before announcing that Remus will be a Gryffindor. The loudest cheers come from Sirius as Remus walks down to the Gryffindor table. Sirius gives Remus a large hug as he sits down. He later finds out that Lily, James, and Peter all got sorted into Gryffindor too, good thing to know he might have some friends here after all.

As Sirius walks into the Gryffindor common room, Remus stops him. “Hey Sirius?” He asks.

“Yeah, Remus?” Sirius stops walking, looking at his (friend, partner, boyfriend) soulmate.

“What do we do with our hourglasses now? I mean, they’ve fulfilled their purpose, now what do they do?” Sirius takes a while to respond, finally deciding to just take out his hourglass. He tips it over. The sand pours out like a normal hourglass. Sirius scoffs, showing Remus.

“Guess they’re just normal hourglasses, now. Hey Remus, can I see yours?” Sirius looks at Remus expectantly. Remus sighs, pulling out his hourglass. It had beautiful carvings on it, lines curving in and out of each other, a pawprint insignia on the top and bottom horizontal beams. The glass warped to form a spiralling curve into both of the containers. Sirius handed Remus his matching hourglass while Sirius inspected his own. Sirius saw Remus' hands start to shake, and he rushed next to him.

“What’s wrong, Remus? Are you okay?” Remus paused for a bit, then shook his head. Remus pointed at the moon cycle engraving on the hourglass.

“Do you know what this means, Sirius?” Remus asks, his voice shaking. Sirius shakes his head.

“What does it mean?” Sirius asks. Remus looks around, then brings Sirius into the boys' dormitories. Since it was the first night back to school and it was a measly eight p.m., no one was there yet. Remus took a deep breath.

“I’m-” Remus faltered. Sirius interlocked their hands, smiling gently at Remus. “I’m a werewolf. I’m so sorry, Sirius.” Remus took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. “I’m a monster.” Remus looks down at his and Sirius’s interlocked hands. Sirius grips Remus’s hand tighter.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily, Remus.” Sirius says playfully. “You’re not a monster, and don’t say that other people’ve said it. Just because someone else's said it, doesn’t make it true.” Sirius hugs Remus tightly. “Does Dumbledore know? He'd probably help you out with this.” Remus takes another deep breath. "If not, I'll just sue him for all he's worth." Remus chuckles against his shoulder. Sirius takes it as a success.

“Yeah, he’s made accommodations for this. I can still go to school and stuff, don’t worry. I just have trouble with friends. I’m scared they’ll find out and hurt me. I usually don’t tell anyone about it. You were the exception, though. You’re my soulmate, and all that junk. The one who’s supposed to love and care for who I am through thick and thin. Or, at least, that’s what my mom told me.” Remus talks fast-paced, blushing when he talks about Sirius. Sirius chuckles, letting Remus talk out his feelings. Remus pauses for a bit before continuing. “I mean, really, how was I so lucky to get you? You’re handsome, smart, part of a good family, and you’re a really good hugger, oh my god.” Remus finishes by snuggling into Sirius’s arms further. Sirius wasn’t usually this cuddly and nice and pleasant, but this was his soul mate! No matter how uncomfortable Sirius’s past self might have been with him snuggling with someone, he was going to accept it and move on.

“Hey Remus, you wanna play a game in the common room? I hear that someone brought a few good ones with ‘em and are willing to share.” Remus nods, standing up. He seems reluctant to get out of Sirius’s arms, but got up all the same. He knew that there would be many more opportunities for cuddling.

[Years later; Alternate universe where Sirius doesn’t die]

Sirius gets out of bed, not caring what time it was. The last time he was out of the house was a month and a half ago when he was in the Department of Mysteries and nearly got killed. Ultimately, it was Remus who had saved him. Remus had accidentally (it wasn't an accident, it was never an accident with the two of them) shot a protective shield charm at Sirius, saving his life in the process. When the battle was over, Sirius had had to sit down for a moment as he felt as if his life had just passed before his eyes. Remus had sat down next to him without saying a word, putting an arm around Sirius’s shoulders. Sirius had put his head lightly on Remus’s shoulder, breathing deeply.

When Sirius brushed his teeth and combed his hair a little, he walked downstairs expecting no one to be home. What he saw was Remus, Molly Weasley, and Mundungus having breakfast. Sirius gasped like a small child and ran up to Remus, giving him a big hug. Sirius usually wasn’t affectionate while the others were home, but when Remus was away for weeks at a time on missions for the Order, Sirius couldn’t help but be a little over bearing. Sirius felt Remus laugh more than he heard it, and smiled. He heard Mundungus muttering about how uncomfortable Sirius and Remus made him while Molly told him off, as the two haven’t seen each other in weeks. Remus mussed Sirius’s hair as he moved to sit next to Remus, grabbing a plate of food in the process.

“I can’t believe you’re up this early, Sirius! I thought I would’ve had to let you sleep till two in the afternoon before you got a proper amount of sleep!” Remus says bemusedly.

“I went to bed really early last night. I was really tired from trying to clean again. What time is it, anyway?” Sirius asks nobody in particular.

“It’s eight thirty. I can’t believe you’re up this early accidentally!” Molly remarks. Sirius scoffs while eating some eggs.

“Me neither. I haven’t had a decent amount of sleep since the Department of Mysteries.” Sirius says, getting quiet like he always does when he talks about the Department of Mysteries. Remus notices Sirius getting quiet and puts an arm around him, pulling Sirius close. Sirius sighs and puts his head on Remus’s shoulder. After breakfast, Sirius decides to write to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things are going well on Privet Drive, as all is going well here. I am still deeply sorry for trying to, as Hermione said perfectly, ‘live through you’. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope that you have a fantastic birthday. I’m getting Remus to buy you something to send to you! I hope when you get it, you like it._

_Sincerely, Sirius Black_

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Sirius knew that Harry still liked him, he was just annoyed. When Sirius had told him about his near-death experience, Harry had been very supportive of him. Sirius sighed and handed Remus the letter which was neatly folded up to send out. Sirius was still apprehensive about sending letters, although the Minister of Magic had cleared his name after the Department of Mysteries. There were still a lot of people who thought that Sirius had committed the murders of Lily, James, Peter, and the twelve muggles.

Sirius walked upstairs into his old room and began looking through his old stuff. He didn’t like being in his old room much, as it brought back too many bad memories. He searched through some old letters that he had gotten from some of his friends in his fourth year. After a while, Remus walked into Sirius’s room and began looking through the letters Sirius had already sorted through. Remus chuckles.

“Remember this, Sirius? God, we thought we were so cool.” Remus was holding up a moving picture of himself, Sirius, James and Peter by the Hogsmeade sign, it was clearly nighttime and they were clearly not supposed to be there. Sirius laughs, pulling out another picture.

“This one James sent to me, he told me not to kill him when we got back to school.” Sirius held up a picture of Sirius and Remus sleeping, their limbs tangled together. Remus smiles.

“We were so cute, back in the day.” Remus says dreamily.

“We can be cute now, if you want.” Sirius replies, scooching closer to Remus. Remus taps a finger on his chin, making a ‘hmm’ sound.

“I’m not sure if you’re still capable of being cute, Sirius.” Remus says with a smirk. Sirius gives a shocked expression, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

“Me? Not cute? How dare you, Remus Lupin!” Sirius play-tackles Remus to the ground, both laughing.

[A few years later; taking place during the seventh book]

Sirius felt nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt before. It wasn’t like he was going to say _no_! They’re _soulmates!_  Sirius tried to calm himself- all attempts in vain. Soon though, Remus walked into the drawing room, where Sirius was sitting awkwardly on the couch.

“Remus? Can I- can I talk to you for a moment?” Remus nods and sits across from Sirius.

“What is it, Sirius?” Remus asks. With Sirius’s knee bouncing wildly, Remus knew there was something troubling him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just, well, I’m nervous.” Sirius replies guiltily. Sirius’s thumb brushes over the small box with a gold wedding band in it in his pocket; it only increases his nerves.

“Why’re you nervous, Sirius? Is it about what’s gonna happen with You-Know-Who?” Remus asks nervously.

“No, not that.” Sirius replies, dropping down in front of Remus onto one knee. “This, is what I was nervous about.” Sirius whispers, taking out the small box, opening it to display the gold wedding ring. “Will you- will you, Remus Lupin, marry me?” Sirius asks, nervously looking up at Remus. Remus’s eyes were round, a smile larger than anything Sirius had ever seen plastered on his face. Remus nodded enthusiastically as a large flash went off, scaring the both of them. Kreacher was standing near the entrance to the room holding a wizard camera. He shrugged.

“This’ll be good in a picture album.” Kreacher says before leaving, with the other two giggling.

“So, was that a yes?” Sirius says, facing Remus again.

“Of course it was, you idiot!” Remus says, hugging Sirius and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“After the war, we’ll do a big wedding, a proper wedding.” Sirius murmurs into Remus’s ear. “I promise.”

[Years later; after the last book with the au that Remus doesn’t die]

“Sirius, are you sure you still want to do a big wedding?” Remus asks Sirius nervously. Remus never liked spending a lot of money, and got extremely uncomfortable when Sirius told him the dollar amount of what he wanted their wedding to be like.

“Of course, Remus! I want to show everyone that we’re married and totally cute together!” Remus opens his mouth to say something, but Sirius interrupts. “Now, I know you don’t like when I spend a lot of money on you, but you’ll just have to suck it up because this wedding’s gonna be fuckin awesome!” Sirius fist-pumps, immediately focusing back down onto the book in front of him full of flower arrangements.

It would have been strange in his youth to imagine himself pouring over books full of flower arrangements and the perfect places for weddings. They had both decided on a fall wedding, with the color scheme mainly being reds and yellows and oranges, to match both the colors of Gryffindor and of fall. Remus shrugs and sits down at the kitchen table next to Sirius. Occasionally Remus or Sirius would point out a flower arrangement or a cute place nearby to the other, both of them focusing intently on their own books. Eventually, they both decide on a proper place that isn’t too far away or too expensive and the details needed for Sirius’s picture book wedding. After that, Sirius decides to tackle the wedding invitations. Him and Remus have decided to invite as many people as possible that would like to come. They invited the Weasley's, all of the people in the Order, Remus’s family, Harry, hell, even the Dursleys were invited.

A few months later, when everything was put into place, Sirius decided to take the place of the woman at the wedding. He walked up the aisle arm-in-arm with Remus’s father, tears in both of their eyes. Once Sirius got to the altar, he and Remus both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Sirius could barely choke out an ‘I do’ without sobbing in joy. What could he say, he's a big sap.

Once they kissed and finally parted, Remus knew that the idea for a big wedding was the best. They arrived at the wedding afterparty arm-in-arm, still in full tuxedos. The smiling faces of all their friends greeted them, as well as the memories of their past. Sirius could so simply imagine James and Lily sitting at the table with Harry, looking so proud of them both, so happy about their friends in love. Even the traitor Peter Pettigrew was there in memory, his rattish face contorted in pride in them. And maybe they smiled a bit wider at that fact, but no one had to know. No one but each other.

When they got home, they unwrapped their wedding gifts. Each Weasley kid seemed to have brought something, may it be a few things from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes or a set of combs and brushes, they knew what to get for the two tricksters. By the end of the night, Sirius had felt like all the happiness he had lost in Azkaban had suddenly been brought back, all thanks to Remus.

Well, Remus and a good sense of family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suuuuuuuuper long and fun to write, I hope you liked it!


End file.
